


Smile for the stars

by moontearx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontearx/pseuds/moontearx
Summary: Hylia and her chosen hero discuss self-worth, the fate of the surface, and discover a mutual feeling.
Relationships: Hylia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Smile for the stars

Lights come up.

The cracking of firewood is heard, soothing. The singing of the crickets is low, mixing into the mystery of the night. There is a figure sitting by a campfire, the moon radiating down on it. Tonight, the moon appears celestial and breathtaking.  
The scene gives off an etherial feeling.

LINK sits on a log, watching the burning embers. He wears a dark green tunic with a brown belt around his waist. He sighs, looking down at his hand. He flinches for a moment as the image of a chain locked on to his wrist appears before his sight. He shuts his eyes as the tears try to emerge from within him. 

LINK (to himself): Stop. Please. 

There is a buzzing inside his head.

VOICE: You tried…and you failed them all. You are nothing. Nothing but a waste of space.

LINK feels strands of his hair sticking onto his forehead as he sweats. He bites his lip as he feels small needles picking at his skin all over his body.

LINK (almost shouting): It was a mistake. I didn’t do anything wrong.

A figure clothed in white garbs appears behind LINK. She walks in a graceful manner. 

LINK holds onto his head as the voice booms inside his brain. Although his eyes are now closed, he can feel the world spin around him. 

The womanly figure steps up from behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. LINK whimpers before jumping up. 

HYLIA (soft): Chosen one? 

LINK (taken back): Your Grace…

(He kneels down in front of her. His breathing is still shaky and uneven) 

HYLIA looks up at the sky.

HYLIA: Are you enjoying the beauty of the night sky? 

LINK (looks up at the starry cosmos): Yes.

(He slowly stands up) 

It had…been a while. 

HYLIA stays quiet. She looks directly at him. A sudden sadness surrounds the scene. The silver moonlight turns to blue shades.

HYLIA: You did not deserve to go through such a horrible experience. What happened to you, all that pain and suffering you endured…that should have never happened. You were judged unjustly.

VOICE: You deserved every single part of it. 

LINK looks over at her. Hylia’s eyes are pools of stars as she fondly looks at him. 

HYLIA: Something is troubling you.

(She brings a hand up to his cheek) 

LINK (giving into her touch): Your Grace…

They look into each other’s eyes, beaming. Realizing what he’s doing, Link steps back. Hylia tilts her head. 

LINK: I…I don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for.

(He looks down at the ground)

I’m sorry.

HYLIA steps closer towards him. 

HYLIA: Link. You are exactly who we need right now.  
(A soft smile takes over her lips)  
Chosen one…you are the light—our light—that must shine upon this world. 

VOICE: Who they need right now…Who’s they? And what will happen to you when you fulfill your destiny? Will they just discard you? 

LINK: You don’t mean that.

HYLIA: Link…

LINK (exploding): Can’t you see that I have lost every last bit of my dignity? I was judged and imprisoned, Your Grace. I spent so many days and nights locked up in a cell, wondering who I even was. Or if I was anyone at all. My heart has lost all its purity—my soul is no longer pure. 

(He looks up at the stardust as it moves through the sky. He slowly drops down to his knees) 

I have failed my sole purpose on this Earth.

HYLIA makes her way to him. She stands in front of him and brings a hand down to his hair. She runs her fingers through Link’s dirty blonde locks.

HYLIA: Your heart is kind and pure, Link. No matter the circumstances you have gone through, all the pain your heart has suffered from…even if the entire world wronged you, you would still be the good-hearted man that the world will always be in need of. 

(A light pink hue smudges across her cheeks) 

You will always be the person I need. Across time, in every single one of my lifetimes, I will need you by my side. 

LINK looks up at her, embers in his eyes. HYLIA reaches for his hand and LINK takes it, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He stands up. 

LINK (longingly): Oh, Your Grace…(They press their foreheads together) I— 

HYLIA looks at his lips, tempted.

LINK runs his finger across her jaw softly before lifting up her chin. They both look into each other before inching closer. At first, their lips barely touch. There is a feeling of uncertainty mixed with ecstasy; they know that this shouldn’t be, this can’t be, but it feels so right. Their desire for each other quickly takes over and their lips crash onto one another. Both of them know that they have craved this for so, so long. The sweetness that first accompanied their kiss slowly blooms into fiery passion.

LINK (in between their kiss): I love you, Your Grace. 

HYLIA smiles and caresses his face. Both pull away, their foreheads pressed together again.

HYLIA (half-tranced): And I love you, chosen hero.

(She flusters)

I love you, Link. 

(They embrace) 

LINK looks up at the sky; it is full of stars. HYLIA looks up as well, a loving smile on her face. 

HYLIA: Won’t you smile for the stars tonight, chosen one? 

(LINK looks into her eyes. A smile forms on his face before they both kiss each other again)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this little hylink one-shot :') it was inspired by a class i took last quarter where we read a whole bunch of plays. i decided i wanted to experiment a bit and this was the result lol i really enjoyed writing it c':
> 
> ALSO!!! i'll be starting to post a soulmates au fanfic that revolves around skyward sword zelink soon so stay tuned for that ^^


End file.
